The Shinobi Gamer
by Kenshiro Dusk
Summary: Naruto dies or does he as a new hero awakes in the world of Naruto can he and his guardian spirit save the ninja world or will they just mess it even more. Along with many worlds that have combined into one. Rated M for course language violence and sex
1. Chapter 1

The shinobi gamer

Chapter 1

Where am I

I do not own Naruto, skyrim, elminage gothic, re:monster nor do I gain anything from this fanfiction as its nothing more then a parody warning this story has violence course language and sex

Ugh damn what hit me as I placed my hand on my bleeding head. Wait bleeding what happened to me as I sat up and looked left to right. I was confused and hurting I had no clue what happened to me as I got up. But fell back down in pain as I was confused at the thought of how was I outside.

I remembered that I locked myself in my room. While I ignored my father and then. Then what as I shook my head and...and then I was about to play my collection of games which was apart of my virtual console. A game where you can do anything and everything looked real including the people or npc.

But then...then ugh dammit I cant remember I punched the ground and when I did. I finally noticed that my hand was smaller I fell back as I looked at my hands. I was shocked and scared as I saw them they were indeed smaller and looked skinny. But worst of all it looked like the hand from when I was a teen.

I was scared as I crawled towards a puddle and when I got there I was shocked at what I saw. I looked like naruto...naruto uzumaki and when I said those words. I screamed in pain as memories flooded my mind. But not any of my memories but memories of naruto. I saw his life but not in the game perpective but his life. I know how he felt how he felt so alone with no one there to help him. All except a group of people iruka the ichiraku's hiruzen sarutobi. But thats all I saw some other things his home his favortie places and then I saw he was attacked by a mob. He was tortured and he was shocked by a lightning jutsu.

Lightning...I remember there was a thunder when I got home from school. But then...I was confronted by my father and he was yelling at me for failing my final tests. I ran to my room and locked the door as my dad kept yelling and shouting at me. But I ignored him as I cried...I remember placing my virtual headgear and then turning the system on.

But then *CRACK* the sound of lightning and the pain that unbearable pain. But then a voice...its not your time naruto uzumaki. That wasnt my name or was it. I dont know whats going on as I touched my bleeding head or was it bloody as I noticed the pain was already gone.

I also noticed my body was already slowly healing. But I still laid there as I was thinking of who that voice was. I was so tired and confused that I failed to notice that I slept. I also didnt notice a person who landed beside me.

I was confused and scared of what was happening. Untill hey you can open your eyes now kenshiro dusk...or should I say naruto uzumaki.

I opened my eyes to see a glowing person or a sillhouette of a person. I was shocked as I jumped back as I got into a boxing stance. Whoa there alright I know your confused and probably scared. But lets just calmly talk and I will get you up to speed.

I nodded as I said so who are you as I looked at the spectre in front of me. But little did I know this being was about to change my life for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

The shinobi gamer

Chapter 2

What are you

I do not own Naruto, skyrim, elminage gothic, re:monster nor do I gain anything from this fanfiction as its nothing more then a parody warning this story has violence course language and sex

So who are you suppost to be I asked the spectre. The spectre smiled and I was crept out by it as it reminded me of the smile of god in the full metal alchemist. I am a spirit and I have been watching you for a very long time kenshiro dusk.

Wait what now as I was now even more crept out. Because of the thought of having a spirit stalker. But the spirit smiled and said oh dont worry I wasnt stalking you well I was but not in a sexual kind of way as it smiled.

Okay thats good to hear but why have you been watching me. The spirit frowned as it said because you remind me of myself or when I was alive. How so the spirit frowned as it said because we both had similar lives as you know that we are nerds or more percise gamers.

We spend most of our time in games and instead of normal life. Kenshiro frowned and said so what im damned proud of being a gamer. The spirit smiled abit but not by much as it said damn straight. But it wasnt because you were a gamer I have been watching you.

The reason I watched you was because of how our parents are so similar. How our fathers conplain about our older sibling being successful as he spits at us in disgust. Kenshiro clenched his hand and said yeah no kidding.

I'm...i'm not like my older brother and I wont be I want to follow my own path. Kenshiro smiled I said the exact same words but unlike you kenshiro dusk. I didnt have the will to live under my parents rules. Wait does that mean yep im a ghost or a suicide spirit. But I prefer the spirit of gaming you see I wasnt always the smiling ball of happiness.

I was once an angry spirit that I once haunted my family. But then god visited me and he threatened me to stop harassing the living or he would send me to hell. I wanted to fight it at first but then it offered me a chance a chance into heaven as you must know suicide is one of the deadly sins.

Kenshiro nodded so I was always on the run from the reapers and demons who would come hunting for me it was also the reason I haunted my family. Because my family were a family of faith so you know holy water and other spirit crap. But it didnt work on me or god.

But anyways god offered me a chance to redeem myself. But others aswell including you. Me why me because god hates it when you end your life forcefully. So he gave me the power of controling games and reality. So in other words I can change a persons reality.

Meaning as he waited for kenshiro to figure it out. He didnt have to wait long as kenshiro screamed out **it was you your the one that sent me to the world of naruto**. The spirit smiled and said yep but not just naruto's world but others aswell. But I wont say them as they will be a surprise.

Kenshiro was shocked as it was because of this person or spirit he was in narutos world. But he then remembered he was naruto. The spirit frowned as he said remember when I said god gave me the power to not only redeem myself but others aswell.

Kenshiro nodded well its not the same I redeem myself by giving you another chance at life. But what just mean what happened to me in my world. The spirit frowned as it said your original body is dead. Kenshiro was shocked what do you mean. I mean that both you and naruto uzumaki are one or instead you are now naruto uzumaki.

Kenshiro is dead and naruto was going to die and the kyuubi would have been freed if I had not interfered and placed your mind in naruto's body and in a sense I saved the child of prophecy.

Kenshiro was stunned and shocked by this as he said but then that would mean. The spirit was getting tired of repeating as he said **enough look you are now naruto uzumaki and you are no longer kenshiro dusk**.

But you are still you dispite the way you look. So in a way you are very much in control of your life and you can not only change the shinobi world. But also become the person that you always wanted to be a hero and most of all A GAMER.

So stand naruto uzumaki as I the spirit of gaming not only grant you a second chance. But also the powers and the abilities of a gamer. So now stand as I will be there with you all the way or untill I am redeemed enough to pass on to heaven.

Kensh...or should I say naruto was shocked but he smiled as he thought of his previous life as he looked at the spirit as he was now grinning like a fox and said. Alright spirit of gaming I accept your offer and from now on I am naruto uzumaki.

The spirit copied his grin and said then let the games begin as they shook hands and with that naruto blacked out as he slowly woke up and saw a silhouette of a man beside him.

Naruto looked at the figure and said whos there as the figure heard him speak it then stood up and naruto already knew who it was.

It was hiruzen sarutobi as the old man said naruto kun how are you feeling as naruto remembered he was injured in the park. He smiled and said im doing fine now thank you jiji. He smiled as a lone tear slipped out of his eye.

Naruto was happy no not happy he was having the best day of his life. He had a second chance and a chance he would take advantage of. Naruto kun why are crying im not im just happy to be alive jiji.

Sarutobi frowned at this as he said im sorry naruto I wasnt there to stop them again. Naruto frowned and said it isnt your fault jiji its just you have so much to do. Afterall you are the hokage and everyone respects you and no one has no respect for me.

I mean afterall they call me demon and kyuubi brat here and there. Hiruzen was clenching his hand as he thought damned fools. Naruto smiled and said dont worry about them jiji I just have to show them that im no demon or a kyuubi brat. What ever that is anyway hiruzen smiled but then frowned as he said naruto are you sure you feeling fine. Because your acting different as naruto frowned and said well lets just say I have been through alot jiji.

Hiruzen frowned as he said alright since you are feeling better. I will be on my way then as he was about to leave. Hey jiji I have a question oh and what is it naruto kun. Naruto smiled and said I was wondering why dont you use clones to the paperwork.

All time stopped when he said this as naruto grinned like a fox as hiruzen paled as he said um good question naruto. I'll give you the answer tommorow alright as naruto nodded and said alright jiji good night.

But when he closed the door the sound of banging could be heard along with the words of idiot being repeated over and over again. While leaving naruto laughing as he thought hmm maybe this wont be bad as he was about to rest.

Untill hahaha that was really smooth the way you acted like the real naruto and extra bonus for making the so called the teacher of shinobi pale like that.

Naruto mentally shouted what the hell as the voice hey calm down just breath and remember that naruto had a mental link with the kyuubi. Naruto calmed down and said alright so that means instead of kyuubi I get you then yes and no.

You will have to confront the kyuubi and I can only give you tips and tricks but also abilities that I see fit and will aid you in the future. Naruto nodded as he then said so what now spirit. The spirit smiled as he said kenshiro call me kenshiro from now on.

Naruto eyes opened and said hey but thats my name. The spirit replied your old name and it will be good practice for you to get use to being called naruto now.

But also kenshiro the spirit of gaming has a nice ring to it dont you think. Naruto sighed and said what ever kenshiro. Kenshiro grinned as he said alright naruto now that you are laying down go to sleep and I will pull you to your mindscape.

Naruto nodded as he doozed off while unaware of the soft caring eyes watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

The shinobi gamer

Chapter 3

Powers and abilities of the gamer

I do not own Naruto, skyrim, elminage gothic, re:monster nor do I gain anything from this fanfiction as its nothing more then a parody warning this story has violence course language and sex

Naruto opened his eyes as he said ugh where am I. You should know already naruto. Naruto turned and saw himself or his old self. Naruto looked at the form of kenshiro. Kenshiro had long messy black hair that was done up in a ponytail as he was wearing glasses that hid his black eyes as he had pale skin and was fairly skinny as he wore a red shirt and black cargo pants as he was wearing sandals. Kenshiro smiled at him with perfect white teeth.

Naruto frowned as he said the hell is this as kenshiro said welcome home or your former room as naruto looked around and saw it was indeed his old room. Ok I get it that your using my old body so I can get use to being naruto. But why are we in my old room. Because I need something to help you like the games that you played and I must say im shocked at the amount of hentai games you had.

Naruto was blushing as he said **wait but how did get past my password**. Kenshiro smiled and said I didnt and I didnt know you had hentai games hehehe pervert. Naruto was getting angry as he said alright why am I here as he was blushing.

Kenshiro smiled and said because were here to talk about your abilities and powers as a gamer.

Naruto blinked as he sighed as he sat infront of kenshiro and said alright kenshiro lets talk. Kenshiro smiled and said now thats what im talking about.

Alright the first ability is the menu screen and all you have to do is say menu stats and your stat screen appears and you could do the same with menu inventory.

Now try it naruto nodded as he said menu stats and when he said this a screen appeared. It showed his stats

Naruto uzumaki LV 1

XP:0-150

HP:100

CP:900

Strength:3 [+][-] +

Dexterity:7[+][-] +

Agility:5[+][-] +

endurance:6[+][-]

Intelligence:10[+][-]

Wisdom:10[+][-]

Luck:?[+][-]

Charisma:8[+][-] +

Points to spend:5

The gamer

This amazing gift was given to you by the spirit of gaming.

Bonus stats and traits

The gamer

You are the gamer the main protagonist of your own game or in this case your life

You can do anything you want

No one can control your mind or possess your body

When you go to sleep your body heals and recovers stamina chakra and mana.

Increase intelligence and wisdom by +2

Magic/chakra user

You currently have no skills or magic/chakra abilities

But thanks to years of constant studying and the power of the gaming spirit learning magic or chakra will be much easier in your new life. Including other abilities if your intelligence is high enough.

Naruto grinned but frowned at this as he said you cant be serious of naruto only being level one right. Kenshiro frowned and said yep he was level one because he was an underdog who got pushed around and his education was sabotage.

*sigh* Great alright so how do I level up. Nope not yet now say menu inventory. Fine menu inventory naruto sees the screen close and another shows it self as it was like any inventory screen. But he noticed that it didnt have a limit. Kenshiro grinned as he said now your inventory is nothing like any games as you can store as much things in it as you can. This also includes people or monsters.

Wait what naruto yelled out as kenshiro smiled and said come on naruto you cant possibly think you can become a ninja. If you cant kill and also you forget that you would have to bring a head or a body.

Oh right I forgot but whats this about monsters. Kenshiro grinned as he said now like I said before. I changed the world can you guess how I changed it.

Naruto couldnt think of anything untill kenshiro threw him his virtual helmet. It was then naruto's eyes nearly popped open as he shouted out. **You dont mean** he couldnt finish as kenshiro raised his hand up and said yes I did.

I was both fascinated and intrigued by the games that you had in here. But not the hentai after all the games are nothing more then fan service and it would make this story have a bad taste.

Wait what story oh nothing naruto (ps there will be lemons in the future) what did you say nothing. Ok so what games did you add to this one.

Now where would the fun be if I told you. Alright fine keep your secrets since you didnt finish my first question. Oh right well unlike the original naruto there will be freeroaming monster and other races. But also there will be magic really naruto asked with starry like eyes.

Yep but you cant get them yet untill you can control your chakra and mana pools. Wait my what oh you know your chakra and magic pools you see unlike the original naruto the shinobi were only allowed with chakra pools. But in this world humans and some other beings are only entitiled to chakra. While on rare occasions humans are born with mana pools. But in all of this you would be the only living being on this world that has both pools.

Thats awesome indeed kenshiro smiled as he thought (my dear readers know that by doing this to our hero he will be sought by many women oh and ps I will only be communicating to you by thought since naruto would catch on so tata for now)

Naruto grinned at the prospect of having both pools. But also be warned naruto that some monsters are friendly and if you have the chance to befriend one then you can make a contract. Meaning that monster will be your summons.

Naruto nodded as he then said ok but how do I do that. Oh well when you wake up look under your bed you should find a magic book with two spells. One is the spirit pact this spell allows to form contracts with said monsters. But also be warned the monster has to be in friendly terms with you or it will not work.

Now the other book is your first offensive spell called fire bolt. It is a simple spell that launches a small fire ball at the enemy. But with your ability and intelligence im sure you can manage.

But also you need to train your chakra and mana pools. Now there are many ways. But I think the first step is the leaf balance technique which im sure you know from the game.

Naruto nodded and also the memory of iruka telling the original or should I say yelling at naruto. Yes the man does yell alot and now for mana all you need to do is grab a rock and try to levitate it off the ground with your mana. In which you would have to unlock and its the same as unlocking your chakra.

Which we should do right now so close you eyes and meditate. Untill you could fell two pulls instead of one. Naruto nodded as he remembered unlocking his chakra. So he closed his eyes as he let his mind slip through him. He sat for what seemed like hours it was then he felt it two strong pulls the one on the left was blue and right was green.

He reached out and grabbed them and in that instant. Naruto glowed a turquoise colour as the two pools mixed into one. Causing kenshiro to smile as he thought well that something I didnt expect but oh well the feeling is different. But the colour is the same as chakra meaning he wont be caught tell he is older.

But also with the two pools now mixed as one he will be able to use both chakra and mana. Meaning even if he caught doing magic he will have the excuse of saying it was a jutsu.

But that would have to wait as naruto needs training and leveling up. If I want to see him grow and develop. When naruto stopped glowing he looked at kenshiro and said dude that was awesome I never felt anything like it before.

kenshiro smiled and said I know I even feel calm now there one last thing before I go and help another gamer out. Wait you mean theres more then me. Yep you are not the first but you are the only one that reminds me of my past. So I will help you the most since the others are doing okay.

Naruto nodded as he then said so what did you want to talk about. Kenshiro smiled as he then said alright now like most games there are dungeons where you can get items weapons and other things. But you are the only one who can enter these special dungeons. Meaning they are your training grounds untill your team assignments. If you pass this year wait this year yes naruto this year. You see the original naruto was going to have his third and final test meaning you are going to take his place.

Naruto nodded as he tought great more studying. Dont worry about studying just practice your skills and grind your levels alright. Okay but if I fail then that would mean. Yes you will have to do a quest to pass in which im sure you by now.

Oh you mean when mizuki tricks naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. In where he learns the shadow clone jutsu thats the one. alright so all I need to do is fail right. Yes and no I mean you can steal the scroll but then that would hurt a certain old man meaning lost of trust.

Trust yes in this world you can see a trust level. Okay so its like a relationship bar. Yes in a way but it will only show up to certain people who trusts you. Naruto nodded and said alright I guess thats everything yes but before you leave.

Make sure that no knows that you know magic as it will cause you many troubles. Alright and also check behind your apartment you should see a sewer line thats the only dungeon I can tell you about. Oh yeah one final thing you can scan an item to see its stats. But like skills you have to train and practice the skill like most games.

Naruto nodded and said okay is that all yes for now untill next time naruto. Alright see ya kenshiro as naruto vanishes. Oh shit I forgot to tell him how to add a party member oh well its not like hes going to have a summon or a friend right off the bat right?


	4. Chapter 4

The shinobi gamer

Chapter 4

Time to cheat and grind

I do not own Naruto, skyrim, elminage gothic, re:monster nor do I gain anything from this fanfiction as its nothing more then a parody warning this story has violence course language and sex

Naruto opened his eyes to the rays of the sun as he streches and gets up. He wobbles here and there because he layed down to long. But after a minute he got the hang of it as he looks around and saw his clothes folded on the counter. He walks up to it and silently said scan as he checks his clothes stats as he then said you got to be kidding me whats with these stats.

Orange jumpsuit LV 1

Defence 5

stealth -30

Bonus triples experience points for stealth

Charm -1000

No wonder why naruto was so sneaky dispite having to wear this god awful suit. But damn no wonder no woman even cast him a look. But still I should keep wearing this to increase my stealth level. But I wonder how much is it to get new clothes. I mean more fasionable clothes.

He sighed as he put it on and felt like dirt. But he just grinned as he left the room. Naruto looked around and was surprised by how many patience there was in the hospital. He began to think damn no wonder why tsunade wanted one medics on teams.

He continued to walk untill he noticed everyone glaring at him. But he ignored them as he smiled and walked out of the hospital. He was now grinning at the hidden village of konoha.

He was so amazed at seeing the buildings the people and the shinobi. He continued to where his home was from the memories of the original naruto. When he got there he was shocked at how many prostitutes he walked past as he felt sorry for the original. Because he had to live in the red light district.

When he finally got home he wasnt surprised to see how badly it looked. I mean cracked walls graffti on it with die kyuubi brat and demons stay out and other things. But he shrugged as he went to the top floor where his room was barred of to the world or mobs.

Naruto unlocked the door and walked in to see a simple apartment. But really it looked like something from a phycho ward. I mean white painted walls and pale wooden floors he wasnt surprised that his room looked the same as he sighed and shook his head and thought.

Now im totally bummed at how the boy lived. But he cleared his head as he remembered kenshiro telling him whats under the bed. But to his surprised it wasnt two books it was four. He looked at the first one and saw academy style taijutsu the other was kunai and shuriken tips for dummies.

Narutos left eye twitched as he said really kenshiro. Oh well its not like I have any choice right. I mean its not like I can just absord a book likes its a skill tome or a magic book right.

*BEEP*

Huh as naruto looked ahead and was shocked to see a pop up screen appeared.

you've obtained the skill book

Kunai and shuriken for dummies

would you like to learn this skill

yes/no

Naruto's mouth was opened wide as he said your shitting me right as he then said no wonder why kenshiro said I just needed to practice my skill and grind my level. Hell with studying off of my back I can grind my way to the top and BECOME THE HOKAGE.

He covered his mouth as he said did I just say that. Alright no more shouting out random stuff especially becoming hokage. Ugh well that ruined the moment as he just pressed yes and suddenly the book had turned into energy and was being absorbed into him.

Naruto was seeing and learning at an incredibly rate and when the book vanished he was left with awe. He didnt even see that he had obtained kunai skill LV1 and shuriken skill LV1. But instead he was grinning and said. THAT WAS AWESOME alright now the rest of them.

You've obtained the skill book

academy taijutsu

would you like to learn this skill

yes/no

YES

Skill Obtained

academy taijutsu LV1

You've obtained the skill book

Beginners book of summons

would you like to learn this skill

yes/no

YES!

Skill obtained

Spirit pact

You can now form contracts with beings

You've obtained the skill book

The basics of magic volume one fire

would you like to learn this skill

yes/no

YES !

Skill obtained

Fire bolt LV1

By the end of the final book naruto was beyond dumb founded as he wished that he had this ability before. But he shook his head as he didnt want to remember that horrible life. He grinned as he was jumping in joy.

He was now confident that he could take on anything. But instead he stopped as he remembered that this world is covered in danger and he new that there was always someone stronger out there.

With that thought he decided to check out this dungeon kenshiro talked about. So he left the apartment and walked behind the building and saw there was indeed a sewer line a huge one at that. Almost as if something huge had bit its way in. The door was bigger then an adult.

But he shrugged his shoulder as he walked up to it.

But then WARNING DUNGEON UP AHEAD PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Naruto shrugged and walked inside of the sewer opening. But when he did he vanished as an invisible barrier appeared and time seemed to stop outside.

Naruto continued walking as he covered his nose from the vile stench. He stopped and was about to complain untill.

*SQUEAK*

He ducked as he looked ahead as he saw a large rat as he looked at it. He was shocked at the size of it. But he shook his head to clear it as he already knew that in order to get stronger he would have to kill that rodent.

He breathed in and out as he then thought of how to deal with this rodent. But not as a shinobi but as a gamer. If he was playing a game and if he wanted to becareful he would scan it first and look up its level stats and hp.

So doing so he looked at the rodent and silently said scan.

*BEEP*

He saw a pop up screen had appeared before him.

New enemy discovered

large rat LV 1

Hp 30

mp 10

Large rodent is nothing more then an over sized rat and is easy to kill alone. But in a group beware also its also good to be aware of your surroundings.

Level one huh but I wonder does it hunt in groups or is it alone. Because the pop up didnt say it hunted together or they hunt alone. He bit his bottom lip as he thought FUCK IT.

he ran towards the large rodent as the mouse turned around and saw the human. It growled at got into a fighting stance. Naruto made the first move with a simple academy punch.

Naruto used unarmed hit

-8 large rodent

large rodent hp 22

Damn I used everything on that hit and only eight damage huh. UGH it sucks being level one. Naruto was lost at thought as the large rodent used heavy bite.

Large rodent used heavy bite

-21 naruto uzumaki

naruto uzumaki hp 79

DAMN what the hell it did twenty one damage on me and all I did was a lame eight damage. Ok calm down I have a one hundred hp and nine hundred cp/mp.

While naruto was distracted the large rodent pounced once more. But naruto saw it and dodged the attack. Ok what the hell... oh shit right im not in a game meaning it can attack anytime. But this also means I can attack anytime I wanted and not worry about wait time.

Alright lets do this ok since my physical attack can only do eight damage or higher per hit. I should try using magic as I close my eyes and channeled the fire within my body as it built up. The large rodent pounced again.

But this time naruto felt the fire within himself as he lifted his right hand and said FIRE BOLT. When he said this an average sized fire ball shot out and hit the large rodent as the fire bolt exploded and caught the rodent on fire.

Naruto used fire bolt

-17 large rodent

Large rodent hp 5

Large rodent caught on fire -4

Large rodent hp 1

Naruto was shocked at the damage and the feeling of using magic excited him. He grinned at the now sweating rodent as he cracked his knuckles and used academy kick.

Naruto used unarmed attack

-9 Large rodent

Large rodent hp 0

Large rodent defeated

Congradulation xp gained 50

Naruto Uzumaki LV 1

50/150

Naruto grinned at seeing the rodent poofed out of exsistence. But he frowned as he thought DAMMIT im already tired and it was just a freakin rat. But not only that but with things going as they are I can only hope to not only level up but live.

Fuck guess I need to train my skills in order to succeed. I grunted as I left the dungeon. But before I left I noticed something on the ground I leaned down and grabbed it.

It was a large fang that was wrapped around a piece of cloth. I decided to scan them and I was shocked once more.

Item drops

Small fang rarity half star

Large rat skin rarity half star

Small fang

A fang pulled from a large rodent. Used in crafting potions and accessories.

Large rat skin

The pelt of a large rodent used in crafting weapons armor clothes and accessories

Naruto was dumb founded but shook his head as he should have known that the monsters of the dungeons would leave drops. So he shrugged and placed the items in his inventory.

He decided to leave and think of stragedy as he left the smelly sewer. But he wasnt aware of the glowing yellow eyes that followed him out of the sewers.


End file.
